Acidez y Amargura
' Acidez y Amargura '(Acidity and Bitterness en EUA y Sabores Fuertes en Latinoamérica) es el décimo sexto episodio de la tercera temporada de la Wiki Hora de Aventuras con Finn y Chicle, así como en número 68 en total. Sinopsis El Conde Limoncio se enamora de Marceline, por lo que une a todos los aristócratas de Ooo para asesinar a Thor. Historia 1º Capítulo Finn, PC, Lady Arcoiris y PE están en la calle recogiendo basura. Finn: (Enfadado) ¡Argh! ¡Como pille a los que hicieron esto, van a verselas conmigo! Finn recoge una lata y la mete en su bolsa. Lady Arcoiris: 네 말이 맞아 , 이 수치 입니다! (¡Tienes razón, esto es una vergüenza!) Finn: ¿Que ha dicho? PC: (Ríe) A ti las clases de coreano, como que no... Los cuatro ríen. PE: Esto es infinito... ¿Cuando va a acabar? Finn: Ya queda poco. PC: Gracias por ayudarme chicos, últimamente me preocupo mucho por mi reino, espero que entendáis por qué. Finn: No importa, pero deberías contratar a basureros, creo yo... PC: La razón por la que hemos recogido basura os la voy a decir... ahora. Las cuatro bolsas de basura se cierran solas. PE: ¿Eh? PC: Veréis, he empezado a trabajar en nuevos inventos, y quiero que sean no contaminantes y cien por cien ecológicos. PE: Me parece una buena idea. Las bolsas se juntan en una placa magnética que PC tiene en su mano. Finn: Que innovador... PE: Que irónico. (Ríe) Las bolsas encogen de tamaño ajustándose al de la basura recogida y PC mete las bolsas en una caja, donde caben. PC: Vamos, venid a mi laboratorio, tengo algo que enseñaros. Los cuatro se van, y detrás de una esquina, en un callejón de fondo se ve una figura negra con una extravagante nariz que se va. 2º Capítulo La escena cambia al Laboratorio. PC: Vale, con estos residuos inorgánicos puedo crear combustible para mi aparato. Finn: ¿Y qué hace? PC: Emm... pues no se. (PC mira el aparato) No tiene una utilidad fija, la verdad. PC saca de su caja las bolsas de basura, éstas vuelven a su tamaño original y saca la basura. PC: Bien, con esto puedo ser capaz de crear energía. PC mete en un mezclador (con unas sustancias químicas azules) la basura, pone la tapa y empieza a dar vueltas. La escena cambia a la casa de Marceline, que está con Thor en su cuarto. Marceline: Que aburrimiento, ya no pasa nada divertido... (Se tumba en su cama) Thor: Marcy, no todo tiene que ser mágico o diabólico para que sea divertido, también puedes hacer más cosas. Marceline: Lo se, pero tanta aventura junta hace que lo normal me aburra, ¿me entiendes? Thor: Sí, bueno... no se, no salgo tanto con todos ellos. Marceline: No hace falta que salgas con ellos para verlo, es todo muy claro. Thor: Bueeeno. (Se rasca la cabeza) Normalmente todos sois un imán para atraer situaciones muy extrañas. Marceline: (Ríe) Tienes razón. Se oyen ruidos. Thor: (Susurrando) ¿Has oido eso? Marceline: (Susurrando) Si. Thor y Marceline flotan hasta el armario, donde se oyen ruidos más fuertes. Marceline abre el armario y aparece el Conde Limoncio. Thor: Pero...¿Qué? Conde Limoncio: ¡Esto es inaceptable! ¡Inaceptable! ¡Tu, niñita gótica! Thor: Eeeeh, creo que se refiere a ti. 3º Capítulo Conde Limoncio: ¡Te he observado durante días! ¡Eres cruel y despiadada, cásate conmigo! Marceline y Thor se ríen a carcajadas. Thor: (Ríendose) Venga, venga. Adiós. (Agarra al Conde Limoncio de los hombros y le lleva a la salida) En la puerta de la casa de Marceline, el conde sale disparado a fuera, y Thor cierra la puerta. Conde Limoncio: ¡Te vas a enterar, vas a sufrir como no has sufrido jamás! ¡Gritarás y gritarás porque voy a sentenciar tu muerte! ¡Que vivas es inaceptable! ¡Inaaaceptableeeee! Desde arriba cae una maceta que da en la cabeza al Conde Limoncio. Mientras, en el Laboratorio de PC. Finn mira a su muñeca. PE: ¿Sabes que no tienes reloj, no? Los dos ríen. La maquina termina de mezclar los componentes, y la tapa se abre. PC: Vale, ahora necesitamos sumo ciudado. PC coge con unas pinzas la bola de energía que ha creado la máquina, y la pone sobre el núcleo de su aparato inacabado. PC: ¡Terminado! (El aparato se recarga) Finn: Por fin, ¿Y que hace? PC: (Mira el aparato por todos sus ángulos) Pues no lo se. PC activa el rayo sin querer y dispara a Finn. Finn: ¡Ah! A Finn le crece desde el trasero una cola de caballo rubia. Todas miran a Finn asombradas. Finn: ¿Eh, eso que ha sido? PE: Finn... PC: Date.. Lady Arcoiris: ... la vuelta. Finn se da la vuelta y ve su cola. Finn: ¡EHHH, QUEEEE! Las tres ríen. Finn: ¡No tiene gracia! (Coge su nueva cola y la mira girándose) ¿Como me la quito, que hago? PC: No lo sé, a lo mejor se irá con el tiempo... Finn: ¿Con el tiempo? ¿Cuanto tiempo? '4º Capítulo' PC: No se sabe, pueden ser horas. PE: Seh, o días o meses... PC hace una mueca para que PE se calle. PE: Perdón... Mientras, en una sala oscura del Reino Limoncio, están reunidos muchos reyes, entre ellos el Rey Agua, el Rey de Ooo, algunos asesinos del gremio de asesinos, y el Conde Limoncio, que está en una silla de espaldas. Conde Limoncio: Bien... (Gira su silla y apoya sus manos en la gran mesa) Os he reunido a todos aquí, por negocios. Rey Agua: ¿Que clase de negocios, Limonero? Conde Limoncio: Negocios... negocios de matrimonio. Algunas personas que hay en la sala se ríen. Rey de Ooo: (Suelta una carcajada) ¿Matrimonio, con quién? Conde Limoncio: Matrimonio con la reina de los vampiros, pero está... está.... ¡COMPROMETIDA! Rey Agua: (Aburrido) ¿Y? Conde Limoncio: Necesitaré que alguien de vosotros elimine a ese otro vampirito, y obtendrá una recompensa. Rey Agua: ¿Que tipo de recompensa? Conde Limoncio: ¡LIMONES! ¡Todos los limones que queráis! ¡Ilimitados! Se oyen reproches en la sala, la mayoría de los asistentes se marcha. Rey Agua: (Se levanta de la silla) Qué perdida de tiempo.. Voz 1: Esto no debería ser un reino. Voz 2: Ni que lo digas. En la sala solo quedan Kim y el Rey de Ooo. Conde Limoncio: ¿Y vosotros? Kim: (Apoya los pies en la mesa mientras limpia su brazo-jeringilla) Tsss, yo no lo hago por los limones, sino por que si mato a alguien más ascenderé a comandante del gremio de Asesinos, así que acepto. Conde Limoncio: Bien... bien... ¿Y el otro? Rey de Ooo: Si me das todos los limones que tienes, asesinaré al vampiro. Conde Limoncio: Hecho, trabajaréis juntos. Kim: No no no no, no. (Quita los pies de la mesa y se acerca a Limoncio) Yo trabajo sola. Rey de Ooo: Cálmate my lady, soy bueno en esto. Conde Limoncio: Tranquilízate niña jeringuilla, si te unes a él, te daré todas mis armas. Kim: Acepto. 5º Capítulo Conde Limoncio: Bien, aquí esta su dirección, y aquí una foto suya. (Les da un sobre) Kim: Vale, está hecho. El Conde Limoncio ríe mientras la escena cambia a la casa de Marceline por la noche. En el salón de Marceline. Marceline: Thor, me voy a la cama, estoy muy cansada. Thor: Descansa, yo tengo que ir a recoger tomates al mercado, que nos quedan pocos. Marceline: Vale, pero no lleges tarde. Hasta luego (Se va) Thor: Adiós. Thor sale de la casa y cierra la puerta, se da la vuelta para irse y se oyen ruidos. Thor: ¿Hola? (Se queda callado un momento) Habrá sido mi imaginación... Thor oye caer algo a su derecha, se gira y al hacer eso, alguien le inyecta un veneno en el cuello, mientras otra persona le mete un saco en la cabeza. Thor: ¡HMMMMPPP! Kim: (Ríe) No te resistas, cuando el veneno haga efecto no podrás moverte. Thor sigue intentando escapar, pero no puede usar sus poderes, poco a poco deja de moverse y cae al suelo. Rey de Ooo: Buena idea usar el veneno para acabar con él. Kim: (Mira el frasco del veneno) Es un veneno muy potente que se fabrica en el Gremio de Asesinos, me dan muchos por ser miembro. Rey de Ooo: No importa, vamos a llévarle a este tío amarillo su vampirito y así obtendremos la recompensa. Kim: Calla y lévantalo. Kim y el Rey de Ooo intentan levantar a Thor. Rey de Ooo: (Haciendo esfuerzo) Va...vamos... ¿Que pasa? ¿Necesitas la ayuda de un hombre? Kim se enfada y le da un pisotón al Rey de Ooo, lo que hace que se le caiga Thor encima. Rey de Ooo: ¿Una ayudita? 6º Capítulo Kim levanta a Thor y con el Rey de Ooo se lo llevan. La escena cambia a Chuchelandia (El laboratorio de PC) por la mañana. Marceline abre la puerta irrumpiendo a Finn, PC y Jake. Marceline: ¡THOR HA DESAPARECIDO! PC: ¿Desaparecido, cómo? Jake: Es imposible, todavía estará fuera. Marceline: No, no está fuera, se ha ido, disipado. ¡Poof! PC: Es que es imposible, ¿Como ha podido irse? Marceline: (Triste) No... no lo se... Finn: Venga venga, no te preocupes, ya pasó esto una vez y al final le secuestraron. Marceline: Tienes razón, ¿pero dónde...? (El telefono de Marceline vibra) ¡Un mensaje de Thor! Jake: ¿Que dice? Marceline: A ver, no lo entiendo... Hay muchos emoticonos de limones y de una persona con un pasamontañas... Finn: ¡Limoncio ha secuestrado a Thor! Marceline: ¡Es verdad! (Empieza a flotar en circulos) Ha sido Limoncio seguro, dijo que estaba enamorado de mi, y que se desharía de Thor.... a cualquier precio... Finn: ¡A por el Limoncioooooo! Marceline: Ehhh.... Finn... Prefiero no preguntar... Finn: (Se coge la cola de caballo) Ah.. sí... PC: No importa, tenemos que ir a rescatar a Thor antes de que pase algo malo, necesitaremos la ayuda de Lady, de la Princesa Estrella, de la Princesa Ll... Finn: ¡No! Mejor que no. PC: ¿Por qué? Finn: Es... una larga historia, dejémoslo ahí y ya. PC: Bueno vale... Llamaré a las demás. (Se va a por el telefono al otro lado del laboratorio y empieza a hablar con alguien) Finn: Jake, Marcy, tenemos que entrar en acción pero ya. ¡Limoncio va a recibir una paliza que pa´ qué! Marceline: Necesitamos encontrarle pronto... Finn: ¡A por éeel! (Va hacia la puerta) Marceline coge a Finn de su cola y le levanta. Marceline: Eh, eh, eh. Necesitamos un plan baby. Finn: Hmmm... Marceline baja a Finn. 6º Capítulo PC deja el telefono y vuelve con los demás. PC: Ya están de camino. Marceline: ¿Dónde los encontraremos? PC: Eso déjmelo a mí, he supuesto que el Conde Limoncio tenía en la antigua ubicación de su reino un búnker secreto, y cuando Lemonjhon lo trasladó más cerca de Chuchelandia, no lo pudo mover ya que no estaba en parte unido al reino. Así que por tanto prentende secuestrar a Thor a la vez que su reino todavía se reconstruye, y por la ubicación el mensaje de Thor, están bajo tierra. Lady Arcoiris y PE llegan. PE: ¡VAMOS! La escena cambia a una cárcel subterránea en la antigua ubicación del Reino Limoncio, dónde Thor está encerrado y custodiado por Kim. Thor: ¿Que me váis a hacer? Kim: Oh, nada. Pretendo asesinarte para subir de nivel y conseguir un montón de armas. Thor: ¡Pero tú estabas encerrada en la Cárcel! Kim: Conseguí escapar, si no no sería de tan buen nivel, ¿no crees? Thor: ¿Y que hay del brazo que te arrancaron? Kim: Recambios nene. (Guiña el ojo) Thor: ¡No os saldréis con la vuestra! Kim: ¿Como que no? Esta claro que por solitario puedo acabar contigo de una forma que cuando termine suplicarás perdón... Thor: ¡Verás ahora! (Intenta moverse pero esta esposado) El Conde Limoncio aparece. Conde Limoncio: (Mientras sujeta a Toronto en sus brazos) ¡JÁ! Es imposible que escapes, son cadenas de repulsión mágica, evita los poderes, hasta los más fuertes, y para cuando te asesine, Marceline se enamorará de mi al instante. Thor: (Ríe y cae al suelo de la risa) ¿Que dices? ¡JA JA JA JA! Rey de Ooo: ¿Te ríes? No lo creo, con esta poción de amor elaboradas por las Brujas del Amor, hasta la reina de los vampiros caerá a los brazos del conde. '7º Capítulo' Thor: ¡Cuando salga de aquí vas a enterarte de lo que es bueno! (Intenta liberarse) Kim abre la celda, se agacha y con su dedo eleva la barbilla de Thor. Kim: No creo que eso ocurra. (Con su otro dedo le da un golpe) ¡Vamos, a la sala de ejecución! Toronto lleva a Thor a la sala, amenazandóle con una estaca. Mientras con Finn, PC, PE, Marceline, Lady y Jake están a las próximidades del Reino Limoncio montados en Lady. PE: Entonces, ¿El conde planea un ataque desde el interior de su reino hacia el mío? PC: Creo que sí, no lo se... Hay tantas preguntas por hacerse... Jake: ¡Pues ahora las vamos a responder! Como han llegado al reino a gran velocidad, Jake estira sus puños y rompe las puertas, lo que alarma a los guardias. Un guardia pulsa un botón rojo en su cabina. En la sala de ejecución suena una alarma. Rey de Ooo: Intrusos... Thor: ¡Bien, te lo he dicho! ¡Mis amigos no van a dejarme así porque sí! Kim: ¡Callate! ¡Te mataré yo misma! ¡El rey de pacotilla y la ardilla, vigilad las puertas! El Rey de Ooo y Toronto van a la puerta y se apoyan en ella, Kim lleva a Thor a una gillotina (que en vez de una cuchilla tiene una estaca) y le atrapa. Kim: ¡Mi ascenso empieza....! ¡Ya! Jake rompe la puerta y todos entran. Marceline: ¡Thor! Kim suelta la palanca de la gillotina y esta cae a camara lenta, pero Marceline usa su telequinesis y lo detiene. Kim: ¡No! ¿Que has hecho? (Va a por Marceline) ¡Te mataré a ti! Marceline: ¡Estás loca! 8º Capítulo Kim intenta clavarle una estaca a Marceline, pero ella la está agarrando. Marceline: ¡Deja a mi novio en paz! Le da una patada a Kim y sale por los aires a la otra punta de la sala PC y Finn liberan a Thor, mientras Jake ha atrapado al Rey de Ooo y a Toronto. Marceline: ¡Ahora veréis! (Marceline se transforma en un murcielago gigante y atrapa a Kim) Kim le clava la estaca a Marceline. Kim: ¡Cuando te mate, seré la reina de los vampiros sin ser vampiro! Marceline: (Se vuelve normal) ¡Eso no va a pasar! (Ataca a Kim) ¡Pasé muchos traumas para estar donde estoy ahora! Finn: ¡Limoncio, vas a ver lo que es bueno! Conde Limoncio: ¡Niño con cola! ¡Tu vas a ver lo que es bueno! Saca su Espada de Sonido. PC: ¡Tú si que vas a ver lo que es bueno! PC dispara su électro-láser a la vez que Limoncio dispara su espada de sonido, y los rayos de cada espada se chocan. PC: ¡No puedo aguantar, es muy potente! Finn: ¡Aguanta, yo creo en tí! Lady Arcoiris pega al Conde Limoncio y se le cae la espada. PC: ¡Lady, apartate! Jake se tira sobre Lady y el Électro Láser alcanza al Conde Limoncio. 9º Capítulo El Conde Limoncio se convierte en un limón gigante. Marceline pega un puñetazo a Kim y la deja K.O PE: Es hora de acabar con esto. La Princesa Estrella esposa a Kim. Finn: Pobrecilla, me caía bien... Rey de Ooo: ¡Alto ahí! Todos miran. Rey de Ooo: (Tiene la espada del conde) Como alguien se mueva me cargo al niño de la cola. (Agarra a Finn de la cola) Finn: ¡Ya estamos! Rey de Ooo: Ahora dejad que me vaya como si nada. PE: ¡Suelta a Finn! PC: Tranquila PE, Finn sabe apañarselás. Finn: ¿Enserio te crees... que vamos a dejarte después de lo que has hecho a mi amigo? Jake: ¿Y enserio te crees que no hemos venido preparados? PC: ¡Maniobra Limón 2.0 YA! Finn pisa al Rey de Ooo y suelta la espada, Jake se estira y la coge. Finn usa su cola para distraer al Rey de Ooo mientras Marceline lo esposa. PC y PE apuntan con el Electro Láser y la Espada de Sonido respectivamente. PE: ¡Ja, en tu cara! Todos se chocan los puños. Thor: Chicos, muchas gracias por ayudarme, enserio. Marceline: Eh cariño, ¿Creías que ibamos a dejarte tirado? '10º Capítulo' Thor: Se que no... (Se besan) PC: Ohh, que tierno. Finn: ¿Tienes ganas de uno? (Finn besa a PC) PC: (Sonrojada) Te quiero tontín. Marceline: Ahora demos a cada uno la lección que se merece. (Coge la poción de amor) PE: Continuad sin mi, tengo que recoger toda la información que pueda de este lugar. Lady Arcoíris: 나는 걸을 것이다 (Te acompaño) Lady y PE se van. Finn: Bueno, creo que tendré que vivir con esto para el resto de mi vida, pero no me importa, esta cola me encanta. La cola de Finn desaparece. PC: ¡Bien, los efectos son reversibles! Tengo que apuntarlo. Marceline: ¿Son reversibles, eh? (Mira al limón gigante) Pasa un tiempo, y Kim despierta en la sala sin compañía. Kim: (Se levanta) ¿Porque voy vestida de novia? Aparece Limoncio vestido de novio. Conde Limoncio: ¡Cariño, es hora de casarnos! Kim grita y sale corriendo, y el Conde la persigue hasta las afueras del reino. Conde Limoncio: ¡NADA VA A IMPEDIR NUESTRO AMOR! ¡NADA! Los dos salen corriendo hasta que se les pierde de vista, y fuera del reino se ve a Finn y a PC. Finn: Bueno, creo que ha aprendido la lección. PC: Sí, y seguro que el efecto no se le pasa en 5 o 6 meses. Todos ríen mientras son observados por Fire Terry en su bola mágica. Fire Terry: Vosotros reíd, no sabéis lo que se os acerca. '-FIN-' Personajes Personajes Mayores *Finn *Princesa Chicle *Marceline *Thor *Conde Limoncio (antagonista) *Rey de Ooo (antagonista) *Kim (antagonista) *Lady Arcoiris *Princesa Estrella Personajes Menores *Jake *Toronto *Rey Agua *Fire Terry Mencionados *Princesa Llama Categoría:Temporada 3 Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Fan-Fic